


Not All Sinners Are Monsters, But Some Are

by remyemeraldx



Series: It's not God you should be afraid of, it's me [2]
Category: History (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Forgive Me, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SMUT AND I WROTE A STORY WITH IT, Knife Play, M/M, Masochism, Porn, Porn With Plot, Robbery, Violence, WHY IS THERE ACTUAL STORY, and violent yijeong, blowjob, criminals, cursing, i hope he doesn't die later, kyungil is still all powerful leader though, now i want to write about mentally unstable kyungil, sorry about this, they lick yijeong's blood?, thieves au, this wasn't supposed to turn into this actual story, when is he not, why did i make sihyoung their enemy when he is my bias?, yijeong licks his own blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: You can never be sure when the devil wants to come out and play.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KRISTIIIIIINE!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KRISTIIIIIINE%21).



> If I put this on a timeline with the other History story, this one takes place shortly after the first one. They will not always follow that order, because, if I'm being honest and following the timeline, this one is closer to the end of this whole collection. ^__^  
> (That DOES mean that there will be more written for this collection, not all of them will be this long and some of them will have zero plot)  
> WARNINGS for knife play, really rough sex, borderline violent sex, blood, nsfw, etc.
> 
> FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED also because I suuuuck at writing smut
> 
> Kristine!!! I hope you like it! I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you on the first of the year!! I'm so happy to have been able to write this for you, and that you love History so much omg. Please don't actually die after reading this, I'd be hella sad hahaha

  
"And don't fuck up, or the police will be the least of your worries. Cool?" Kyungil didn't expect an answer from his team; he recited the same last line every time they had a job and knew the only response he'd receive was a nod, not that he cared all the much either way. Unless it was Yijeong. He always had some smartass response, or forgoed being polite by just rolling his eyes if he knew Kyungil was watching him.

"And if we're not?" The chuckle that followed would have been cute if it wasn't laced with threat. And if it wasn't from Yijeong's mouth. Kyungil stopped helping Sihyoung put the black duffelbags in the back seat to turn around and face Yijeong. He wore the same shit-eating grin he had the night after they were all kicked out of the bar, the same shit-eating grin he always wears when he wants to get a rise out of Kyungil. Kyungil knew the game that Yijeong was playing and knew not to pour gasoline into the already out of control fire that was Jang Yijeong. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to Sihyoung, whose face was painted with irritation, a frown pulling hard at the corners of his mouth.

"Don't even humor him, hyung. We don't have time to be getting unfocused. You waited too long to make a decision on taking this job and now we're rushing to make sure everything will go according to plan. Ignore him. And don't give me that look, you know I'm right, hyung." Kyungil shrugged Sihyoung's hand off of his shoulder and grabbed for the last back bag so he could put it up front, in the passenger's seat. Sihyoung closed the door to the backseat and leaned against the car, watching Kyungil as he walked past him and around to the other side of the car, then he levelled his stare on Yijeong. Yijeong was no longer wearing his signature shit-eating grin, but he still looked smug.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Yijeongie, I should throw you to the sharks. Or to Dokyun hyung. Where did he walk off to so quickly anyway? That might be the kind of entertainment I've been itching for." Sihyoung cocked an eyebrow and pushed himself off of the car as Yijeong's face fell.

"No, no, no, hyung, what's wrong with you? Don't do that, he'll kill me! You need me!" Yijeong whined as he rushed forward to attach himself to Sihyoung's arm. Sihyoung threw his head back to laugh and pulled his arm from Yijeong's grasp, earning a scandalized look from Yijeong.

"Then act straight, kid, before you piss me off." Sihyoung smiled at him, but Yijeong saw the warning in his eyes. Sihyoung and Yijeong haven't always been friends, not until Jaeho came along, so Yijeong is quite familiar with being on Sihyoung's bad side. He felt bad everytime he pushed Sihyoung's buttons, only because he knew it must be tiring to be the mediator between the hyungs and the dongsaengs, but Yijeong just couldn't help himself sometimes. He wanted to see what everyone was like when they saw red. Yijeong mumbled an apology accompanied by a sheepish grin, earning himself a hair ruffle from Sihyoung as he moved past Yijeong, leaving Yijeong and Kyungil alone in the garage. Kyungil was sitting in the passenger seat of their car, staring straight out the windshield, motionless. Yijeong made a move towards the car to ask him if he was okay, but stopped himself when he heard the door to the garage open and Sihyoung walked back in with Dokyun, who was carrying a manila folder with him and already talking the moment he crossed the threshold.

"Okay, hyung, all the information checks out on our employer. Whatever they want so badly is in the safe, everything else remaining in the safe and in the store is ours. This job is actually quite mild compared to the others we've done, and this item in the safe--"

"That's all I need to hear, Dokyun. Thank you." Kyungil's voice was clipped, despite looking like he had been completely wrapped up in his mind just seconds before. Yijeong watched, quietly, as Dokyun's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth formed a scowl. Dokyun and Kyungil had been friends forever, long before they started this operation, and they were always on the same page, but this was something new. New is not always better. Sihyoung was leaning against the car again, his gaze trained back on Yijeong. 

"Yijeong, be useful and go find Jaeho. We leave in less than an hour." Yijeong narrowed his eyes at Sihyoung, annoyed that he'd miss whatever the hell was going on between his hyungs about this sudden job. He didn't bother responding, just walked out of the garage and into the attached office, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Kyungil, everything up until this moment has been smooth. All the transitions we made with bringing Yijeong and Jaeho into the operations, all the transactions between us and our employers, and all of the jobs themselves, so what the fuck is this? I mean, the amount of money we're being offered is substantial, which is usual, but the fact that we're hitting a jewelry store for one single item and we're allowed to take everything else? So you want to fill me in with what the hell is going on?" Dokyun's voice was low and authoritative, despite speaking to his hyung and oldest friend. He punctuated his sentence by throwing the manila folder onto Kyungil's lap. Kyungil picked up the folder and opened it to picture after picture of Kyungil and an unknown man, followed by records of phone calls made between the two. 

"Hyung. Kyungil hyung, Dokyun, you know better than that." Sihyoung looked behind him in time to see Dokyun reel back from the car, his face red and hands balled into fists. He turned back around and shook his head, hoping Jaeho and Yijeong didn't walk in on this. 

"And you know better than to fuck with me, hyung. Who the fuck is this guy and what the fuck are we doing for him?" Dokyun seethed, still standing with fists at his side. Sihyoung's focus had gone back to Dokyun and Kyungil when he heard the rage that drenched Dokyun's words as soon as he spoke them, so he missed the sight of Jaeho and Yijeong, cautiously walking only a few feet into the garage before stopping to watch. 

"You've gotten quite bold over the years, Dokyun, it'd be admirable if you weren't blatantly disrespecting me." Kyungil was always known for his temper, so his restraint had everyone in the room on their toes. He closed the folder, swung his feet out of the car to stand up and walked over to Dokyun, who's intimidating demeanor, by some miracle to the rest of them, never wavered. Kyungil roughly shoved the manila folder into Dokyun's chest and held it there as he pushed himself into Dokyun's personal space, their noses mere centimeters apart. The tension in the garage was palpable enough to taste and the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock, reminding all of them of what still needed to be done despite what was currently happening. "I owed the guy a favor and I'm always good on my word, Dokyun. It'd do you good to fucking remember that." Kyungil smiled and shoved Dokyun backward, turned and headed toward the office. Dokyun followed him with his eyes, staring daggers the whole time as he held the folder to his chest, while Sihyoung just sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"Everybody get their shit together and be back in here in ten minutes. Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, Jaeho." Jaeho's mouth opened and shut like a fish before adjusting his gaze downward and moving out of Kyungil's way. Yijeong, on the other hand, continued to stand where he was, chin up to Kyungil, and a familiar smirk on his lips. Yijeong felt like he had some kind of upper hand seeing Kyungil confronted by Dokyun for hiding something, seeing Kyungil remain frighteningly calm, and eventually seeing him display his ferocity as their leader. If anyone else were to know that this was why he thought he had an upper hand, they'd be confused, but it made all the sense in the world to Yijeong.

_Someone's feeling a little under fire since his secrets are coming to light. Sounds fun._

"Something to say, Yijeong?" Kyungil stood next to him, head slightly turned and looking down on him. Yijeong chuckled that infuriating fucking chuckle that he knew pissed Kyungil off to no end and shrugged.

"Nope. Not a thing, hyung." Yijeong pushed his hands into his front pockets and flashed Kyungil a smile before walking towards the others.

"You're treading into deep, dark waters, Yijeong." 

"I can swim." Kyungil felt the embers of a previous fire begin to burn as he walked into the office.  
Yijeong walked over to the guys and took his spot next to Jaeho, who was leaning on the back of the car with Sihyoung. 

"So that was interes--" Jaeho interjected into Yijeong's statement by immediately reaching out and smacking Yijeong over the head. 

"You're a damn masochist, I swear." Jaeho tried to look serious as he said it, but laughter bubbled out of his throat as he watched Yijeong rub his head and pout. Sihyoung tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help giggling at Yijeong's misfortune.

"Dokyun hyung, tell them to stop picking on me!" Yijeong's whining only made Jaeho and Sihyoung laugh harder. The sight would normally make Dokyun smile, especially seeing Sihyoung enjoying himself, but the incident with Kyungil still hung heavy on his mind. Dokyun put a hand on Yijeong's head and ruffled his hair before letting it slide down to his shoulder.

"Sorry, Yijeongie, but Jaeho's not wrong." Dokyun put a smile on and willed it to reach his eyes so the others wouldn't have to worry, but he could tell he failed when Yijeong stopped pouting and his eyes softened. Dokyun pulled his hand away from Yijeong's shoulder and let it fall to his side, sighing.

"Alright, guys. Lets get ready to go, Kyungil will be back in a few minutes. Sihyoung, get the car started and make sure everything looks good before we ride out." Sihyoung nodded and walked around to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car. "Jaeho, Yijeong, your bags are in the backseat. The ear pieces are in the center console, make sure you grab one. It's business as usual. I'll get the cameras and alarm system from the car with Sihyoung, Kyungil will get the safe, you two grab everything else. Good?" Jaeho and Yijeong both nodded and went to the passenger side of the car to get in the backseat. They may be playful as a duo, but as part of the team, they're good, they're quick, and they know how to think on their feet when plans go astray (which has only ever happened twice, thank god). Dokyun glanced at his watch then up at the office door as Kyungil stepped into the garage, closing and locking the office door behind him. He seemed more calm, but putting on facades was one of the many talents that Dokyun had always admired. He knew they were safe if Kyungil was around, he always felt safe with his best friend around, even when he kept secrets. Kyungil's eyes found Dokyun's and suddendly Kyungil's warning was swimming around in his head, causing him to inwardly groan.

"You ready to go, hyung? Everyone's in the car." Dokyun stood near the driver's side backdoor, head tilted. Kyungil gave a small smile and a curt nod before heading over to the passenger side front seat and pulling open the door to get in. Dokyun followed suit and closed his door, pulling out his laptop from the pouch on the back of the front seat. Everyone pulled their masks over their heads, and Sihyoung drove them out of the garage and waited for Dokyun's directions. The ride was quiet, as it always was on their way to a job, aside from Dokyun's voice when he would tell Sihyoung where to turn.

"Ok, Sihyoung, the store is going to be on your left in half a mile. You're going to take the street before it and park behind the store. I'm going to disable the security system before we pull up so the cameras won't be active. Everyone else, get ready to get out. We're looking to be in and out in five minutes or less if everyone follows the plan. Understood?" There was a small, hushed chorus of 'understood's from everyone in the car as Sihyoung slowed the car down to take a left on the street before the store. Sihyoung pulled up behind the store and Jaeho, Yijeong and Kyungil slipped out of the car before it fully stopped. Sihyoung kept the car running, but cut the headlights, and leaned back with eyes closed. Dokyun watched as Kyungil picked the lock of the back door and opened it for Jaeho and Yijeong, before following them in and closing the door. Dokyun said a little prayer under his breath, like he did for everything him and Kyungil did together.

Once the door was shut, Kyungil headed toward the office door, his tools already out. He crouched down and began working the lock while Jaeho and Yijeong went through the store, swiftly busting locks and grabbing anything they could get their hands on. Yijeong was easily distracted by pretty things like jewels, so Jaeho kept time, quietly annoucing when a minute passed. It only took a little over three of the predetermined five minutes for them to collect most of what was in the gallery part of the store. They zipped their bags and headed toward the office, pushing the door open an inch or two to see Kyungil standing there with the safe open, just staring into it. 

"Hyung, what the hell are you doing? Just grab it and lets go." Jaeho urged as Yijeong tried to look around Jaeho to see what Kyungil could possibly be staring at. Kyungil sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair, staring at it a few seconds longer. 

"Go to the car, now." Kyungil's voice was stern, but laced with something that had Yijeong and Jaeho exchanging looks. 

"We don't have time for whatever crisis you're suddenly experiencing, hyung, come on." This time it was Yijeong who was urging the elder, though Kyungil would have been able to tell just by the specific wording. Yijeong never failed to be a complete smart ass, even when they were robbing a damn jewelry store, stealing something that, Kyungil realized too late, he would never be able to hand over. He thought about the members of his team and all that he was risking by making this choice, though it was never a choice when it was already part of his plan.

"Go, now. That's an order." He heard shuffling and then a door open and close as they left. Well, he thought they did.

"So what is it?" Kyungil's heart slammed into his rib cage as Yijeong's voice came from behind him, practically making him jump out of his skin. He closed his eyes and took a breath before speaking. He suddenly felt Yijeong's hands on his back, sliding around to his front before Yijeong's warm body was completely pressed against Kyungil's back. Kyungil opened his eyes and stared into the safe, willing the heat that grew inside of him away.

"Why didn't you leave like I said?" He had to consciously tell himself to breathe because there was too much happening at once and his mind was starting to spin.

"Because I know what you're thinking, hyung. You're not going to give that to our employer, are you? You're going to keep it, and you should. God, that's a lot of money, hyung." Yijeong's voice was husky in Kyungil's ear, his words long and drawn out. Kyungil was finding it difficult to focus on what was in front of him as Yijeong's hands were sliding down Kyungil's abdomen to roughly press fingertips into his hips. Kyungil's breath caught in his throat. 

"He'll kill us if I don't, Yijeong. That doesn't scare you?" Kyungil knew his voice was breathy, but he wasn't sure if he cared at this point. Yijeong chuckled, that goddamn chuckle. 

"And when has danger ever been a turn off for you?" Yijeong's breath tickled the back of Kyungil's neck as he spoke. Kyungil sniggered when he realized Yijeong was right. He stuck his hand into the safe and pulled the piece of paper from it, putting it into his duffel bag and zipping it up as the alarms started to go off. Yijeong quickly ripped himself away from Kyungil once he heard the alarms, looking around a bit frantically, but Kyungil could do nothing but smirk. He pulled his mask off before he grabbed Yijeong by the shirt and slammed him into the wall next to the safe, moving his hand up to grasp Yijeong's throat, taking in his wide eyes for a few seconds before removing Yijeong's mask, too, and pressing his body into him to place his lips over Yijeong's. He could hear Dokyun yelling through the ear piece about getting to the car immediately, but Kyungil couldn't think past his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he kissed Yijeong in the midst of alarms and the promise of dangerous riches. Yijeong's hands found themselves tangled in Kyungil's hair, tugging in a silent plea for more. Kyungil sucked Yijeong's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down hard, pulling a high pitched moan from Yijeong's throat and drawing blood before pulling away. Kyungil stepped back.

"It's probably time we go." They walked out of the office, threw open the back door and got into the car, barely getting the doors closed before Sihyoung was speeding out of the parking lot and onto the street. He maneuvered through the roads with a skill that couldn't be rivaled. Even with his head filled with thoughts of money and Yijeong on his knees, Kyungil still had enough sense to appreciate how incredible Sihyoung was as their driver. He never needed Dokyun's directions back home, he somehow always found his way there, even if it wasn't the same way they orginally went to get to the location. He had chosen his team well.

"Why is your lip bleeding?" Jaeho's voice was the first one to break the adrenaline filled silence and the question itself had Dokyun on his motherly kick.

"Yijeong! What happened, let me see." Dokyun's voice rang with concern and Kyungil smirked in his seat, but didn't bother looking.

_Yijeong's problem, not mine._

Dokyun was leaning over Jaeho to inspect Yijeong's lip, scolding him for not being careful while Yijeong whined that it was fine. ("I accidentally ran into the door when the alarms went off, nerves or something, it was stupid. Could you just stop?") Jaeho wasn't phased by Dokyun practically laying across his lap, clearly, since he had to ask the one question Kyungil was hoping he wouldn't hear until they had at least gotten back to the garage.

"So what was in the safe, hyung?" The sudden quiet was more deafening than any sound Kyungil had ever heard, and he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to risk lying again, not with Dokyun still on edge from earlier, but he wasn't sure if being completely honest about what his intentions were would be safe at this moment, considering there was always a weak link. "Hyung?" Jaeho's curious voice echoed, bringing Kyungil from his thoughts. He supposed that this wasn't the worst thing he'd ever done that they were aware of, and it's not like they weren't all criminals.

"Money," Kyungil sighed out, closing his eyes and smiling before continuing, "So much money. I'm not turning it over, Dokyun." If his eyes weren't closed, he would have seen Sihyoung's knuckles turn white on the steering wheel, as he gripped it like his last breath. 

"I'm not dying for you, hyung." Sihyoung forced out through gritted teeth. Kyungil ignored Sihyoung's outburst and opened his eyes, turning in his seat so he could properly see everyone, except for Yijeong, who sat behind him. Dokyun moved his hands away from Yijeong's face and pushed himself off of Jaeho's lap to sit back in his own seat, glancing over at the younger two before leaving his gaze on Kyungil. Kyungil felt giddy, he felt high, he felt unstoppable; these are the feelings he chased when he started this. He knew Dokyun wouldn't fight him on this, despite his urge to always protect the younger three. Dokyun may scrutinize the details, he may remain calculated, and he may always act as the hyung (even to Kyungil), but he joined Kyungil for all of the same reasons: money and power. He stared directly at Dokyun, with deliberation, exuding all the patience in the world since this decision **was** quite reckless, even if it had always been what Kyungil wanted. He watched Dokyun purse his lips and look out the window, noticing, in his peripherals, Jaeho's slack jaw. No one spoke for a few minutes, but Kyungil never averted his gaze. 

"How much money is it?" Dokyun questioned, meeting Kyungil's eyes again. Kyungil threw a lazy smile Dokyun's way before turning to sit properly in his seat, realizing they were minutes from the garage. 

"More than you and I ever imagined we would one day have." Kyungil beamed as he spoke, but there was a storm brewing.

"I'm out. I'm not doing this," Sihyoung growled, hands still gripping the steering wheel with dangerous strength. He spared a glance at Kyungil and the arctic temperature filled the car. Kyungil laughed, exaggeratedly loud, even through Sihyoung whipping the car into the garage and stopping sudden enough to leave tire marks on the ground and high pitched squealing ringing in their ears. Sihyoung unbuckled his seat belt and threw his door open, Dokyun whined as Sihyoung stalked over to Kyungil's side of the car. Kyungil's laughing had ceased, but an amused smile played on his lips, mocking Sihyoung as he opened Kyungil's door and ripped him out of his seat. He slammed Kyungil into Yijeong's door by his shirt, ignoring Yijeong's pleas for him to stop, as he tried to repeatedly open his door.

"You think this is a joke? This isn't a goddamn game, these are our fucking lives that you're toying with!" Sihyoung screamed the words, pouring more emotion into them than he had with anything as long as they'd known him. He refused to back down from the threat he was pressing into Kyungil's personal space. 

"Sihyoung, lets just calm down and talk about this calmly." Dokyun had barely gotten out of the car before he began trying to talk Sihyoung down. Sihyoung shot him a glare and growled, too distracted for just a second too long to notice trouble until he felt the sharp tip of a knife tease the side of his abdomen. He looked down to see Yijeong propped up on the now open window, cocky and challenging Sihyoung to make a move. 

"Yijeong, what are you doing?" Sihyoung voice cracked and a wave of nausea crashed over him, seeing their youngest with nothing but ill intent in his eyes and a malicious snarl on his lips.

"I'm ensuring that you don't fuck this up for any of us by suddenly finding your moral compass. Back off, now." Yijeong purred, and, for the first time since Yijeong joined, Sihyoung realized he knew nothing about this kid. He didn't know where he came from, what he did before all of this, or where Kyungil even found him. He really didn't know much about any of them, only ever paid attention to the amount of money he was being given. It didn't go unnoticed to him that no one was doing anything to stop this situation. Kyungil hummed when Sihyoung flinched from Yijeong pushing the knife forward, a reminder to pull Sihyoung from his startling realization. He shoved Kyungil one last time before taking his hands off of him and raising them up in surrender as he backed away. Dokyun looked on all of this with displeasure, like a disappointed father, while Jaeho stood beside him, amusement painting his features and giving the illusion of childlike joy. Kyungil pushed himself off of the car and straightened out his jacket.

"This isn't a hobby, Sihyoung, you can't quit just because you're unhappy with how things turned out; this is a commitment. You signed a contract with me and I would hate to lose such a skilled member of my team." Kyungil spoke with an air of power, unlike any way Sihyoung has seen him speak or act. His eyes were dark enough to show Sihyoung his reflection, if he dared to close in and touch the flame. Sihyoung adapted quickly to situations, it was in his nature to think at high speeds, so he cracked his neck and sighed. 

_Ah, the damned contract. In retrospect, that was a huge mistake, even for the amount of money I was offered._

"Where'd you find these kids? How'd you find me?" Sihyoung drawled and tilted his head to side, looking, for all intents and purposes, completely bored. Yijeong cackled and got out of the car, playing with the knife in his hand. It was a talent Yijeong had been dying to use on someone (he gets rusty if he doesn't have anyone to play with), though he never thought it'd be one of his own team members, but that deterred him none. He took a step toward Sihyoung but Kyungil's arm shot out, blocking Yijeong's path.

"Not now, Yijeong, not yet." Sihyoung felt a chill bloom inside of him and goosebumps grew on his skin; he inwardly thanked himself for wearing a long sleeved shirt. 

"Kyungil, Yijeong, that's enough. I'm sure Sihyoung understands the repercussions of any type of betrayal he may act on. Am I correct in that notion, Sihyoung?" Dokyun was curt in his questioning, the politeness was clearly feigned. Dokyun's arm was around Jaeho, who snickered at Sihyoung's scolding. 

"Shoulda read the fine lines of the contract, hyung. Or at least armed yourself. You know, you're technically the most useless out of us. It couldn't be too difficult to find another driver, could it, hyung?" Jaeho asked with a saccharine innocence fit for a fallen angel. 

"Ah, Sihyoung, none of them are wrong, you know. I worked hard to build this team, to work my way into the right jobs, to play a certain character until I could finally grasp my goal with my own hands. I almost lost my way, but that's no matter of concern since I found my footing. How and where I found all of you is need to know basis, and you don't need to know. The only way out of this team is in death, like Yijeong said, I'm not letting you ruin what I have accomplished thus far. Moral compass? What cute bullshit are you trying to pull, Sihyoung?" Kyungil was calm when he spoke, as if the altercation never happened. Dokyun and Jaeho seemed to have lost interest in what was happening, as they began pulling the bags from the car. Yijeong glanced back at Jaeho and smiled. 

"I bet I grabbed more jewelry than you." It was a playful jab, reminiscent of times before this moment. Jaeho snorted.

"Doubt that. Lets count and find out. Loser buys drinks." Jaeho raised the two bags he had grabbed from the backseat and wiggled his eyebows, the muscles of his arms protruding and pressing against his tight shirt. Sihyoung inwardly berated himself for missing how capable his youngers were. Dokyun pushed Jaeho and laughed when he stumbled and squawked, barely catching himself from falling. Yijeong giggled and turned back to the situation at hand, eyeing Kyungil and Sihyoung for a few seconds before putting his knife away. Sihyoung weighed his options and sighed.

"Sorry about that, boss. Guess you just caught me off guard. Won't happen again." Sihyoung apologized and shrugged. Kyungil's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but an almost maniacal smile quickly stretched across his face. 

"Glad you understand. We're done here." Kyungil's smile never faltered and Yijeong's gaze lingered on him, heat flooding his body at the sight. He wanted to be annoyed at how easily Sihyoung gave up, at how easily Kyungil let him off, but suddenly he couldn't care less. He pulled his knife out again, and walked past Kyungil, dragging it over his stomach as he went. 

"This was boring." He smirked when Kyungil growled, but quickened his pace to the office to join Jaeho in counting their riches. He sheathed his knife as he walked into the office to see Dokyun sitting on Kyungil's desk, and Jaeho sitting on the floor, against a wall, a black bag on either side of him like a throne. Jaeho looked up at him and grinned.

"Ready to buy my drinks?" 

"Correction: **all** of our drinks." Dokyun added before high-fiving Jaeho. Yijeong rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but Kyungil beat him to the punch.

"All of you, out. Except for Yijeong. I'd like a word, and your knife. Dokyun, go over the contract with Sihyoung, he gave in a little too easily and I don't want him to forget his place again." There was an edge to Kyungil's voice when he spoke, and, though Yijeong couldn't quite place it, he saw the glint in Kyungil's eyes and was ready to play. Dokyun rounded the desk and unlocked the safe that was next to the filing cabinet. Jaeho got up from the floor and bumped into Yijeong on his way out.

"Oooooh, someone's in trouble." Jaeho whispered and laughed when Yijeong turned to shove him. "And you. If they don't make sure trouble finds you, I'll do it myself, dick." Jaeho spat at Sihyoung as he moved past the taller man standing in the doorway. Dokyun reprimanded Jaeho as he followed him out, placing a hand on Sihyoung's shoulder.

"He may have muscles, but you have height on him. Don't worry!" Dokyun chirped, happily, the friendly hyung side of him back in full force. Sihyoung's face contorted with confusion at the current situation. "Lets get this review over with so we can get some drinks. Without Kyungil this time. I'm tired of getting kicked out of bars." Dokyun chortled behind his hand as Kyungil gave him an unimpressed look. They closed the door behind them and Kyungil turned around to see Yijeong standing there, blade side of his knife in hand as he offered the handle to Kyungil. He smirked at Yijeong, gazes locked, as he unhurriedly put his hand around Yijeong's knife; but rather than taking it away, he pushed it forward into Yijeong's hand, slowly slicing open his skin. Yijeong winced and his hand jerked, causing the knife to cut deeper, but he kept his eyes steady. 

"Does that hurt, Yijeong?" Kyungil's voice was silk, a frightening contrast to his actions. Yijeong gasped as Kyungil continued pushing forward, until the blade had passed through his hand completely and Kyungil was close enough that his breath was hitting Yijeong's face. He whimpered when Kyungil put the blade under his chin. "I asked you a question, aren't you going to answer it?" An almost macabre look passed over Kyungil's face, but quickly fell into his usual impassiveness; Yijeong wanted it back. 

"No, it doesn't hurt, Kyungil." Yijeong's voice was confident, despite his insides burning down. He lifted his chin up in defiance, knowing the lack of honorifics was a sure-fire way to rile Kyungil up. Kyungil pushed the knife back so that it pierced the skin of Yijeong's throat and smiled when he saw Yijeong's adam's apple bob.

"I know your game, Yijeong, and I don't want to play. I'd rather you play my game instead." Kyungil's lips crashed into to Yijeong's, starting out with a fervor so strong that it had Kyungil pressing the knife into Yijeong's throat just a little bit harder. Yijeong moaned at the sharp sting and a bead of blood slid down his neck until it was caught by the collar of his shirt. Kyungil ran his tongue along Yijeong's bottom lip and pushed his way through without consent, swallowing Yijeong's sigh as he licked into his mouth. Yijeong put his hands on Kyungil's chest and moved them upwards before Kyungil ripped his mouth from Yijeong's and grabbed both of his hands with his free hand. He slammed them against the wall above Yijeong's head.

"No," Kyungil snarled, "You can't touch, only I can." He placed his lips against Yijeong's pulse point, cautious of the knife, and sucked lightly before biting down hard. Yijeong moaned out and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and chuckling. Kyungil stilled his motions at the sound.

"You can do better than that, Kyungil," Yijeong's voice was already breathy from what little Kyungil had done, but he wanted more. He wanted Kyungil furious. Kyungil turned the knife to the side so that the whole blade was against Yijeong's neck and hummed, before letting go of Yijeong's hands and grabbing the collar of Yijeong's shirt to cut through it, all the way down until he could push the shirt off of Yijeong's shoulders. He then put his lips next to Yijeong's ear while he lightly dragged the knife up Yijeong's stomach. Yijeong shivered, his impatience growing.

"You're fucking right I can." Kyungil kept running the knife up and down Yijeong's stomach and chest with enough pressure to cut through the skin just barely. Yijeong groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. Kyungil pulled the knife away and ran a finger down his chest and through the blood, smearing it until his finger got to Yijeong's waistband. Yijeong's breathing was ragged as lifted his head to look at Kyungil who was already staring at his face. Kyungil went to kiss Yijeong, but stopped himself just millimeters away, staring into Yijeong's eyes as he put his hand over Yijeong's covered erection. Yijeong let out the faintest gasp, his breath hitching in anticipation until Kyungil began palming him over his jeans and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He rolled his eyes back and moaned, only for it to be consumed by Kyungil when he pressed his mouth to Yijeong's with a fierce hunger. Kyungil moved his hand away and pressed his body into Yijeong's, grinding his hips to further pull more moans from Yijeong's throat. He grabbed Yijeong by the throat as he kissed him, squeezing and squeezing until Yijeong's lips stopped moving, then he let go and grinded his hips into Yijeong's again. He swallowed down his own moan so he could watch Yijeong quickly fall apart as he sacrificed breathing for moaning Kyungil's name. Yijeong's eyes fluttered, pupils blown so wide that Kyungil could fall prisoner to the darkness, making Kyungil forget to suppress his moan. Yijeong smirked through his pants and moaned Kyungil's name again, this time purely for show. His fingers itched to feel Kyungil's skin under them. The knife dangled idly from Kyungil's hand and Yijeong knew that, so he placed his hand over Kyungil's and pulled the knife back up to his throat, right against his adam's apple. Kyungil bit his lip at the sight.

"Tell me what to fucking do or I'm going to break your only rule and touch you. The punishment might be more fun than this." Yijeong purred out, and Kyungil's anger flared at Yijeong's foolish audacity. He didn't want to give in to Yijeong's game, but being in his orbit made Kyungil dizzy and drunk and high. Kyungil pressed the knife into Yijeong's throat once more, just to see a little more blood slide down his skin, just to stain his beautiful skin. 

"Fuck, Yijeong. You just want me to tear you apart, don't you?" Kyungil mumbled into Yijeong's skin as he pressed a single kiss to his collar bone, before nipping the skin and moving up to bite his neck, over and over and over. He marred his skin, angry red skin blended with rust colored blood from the bites and the knife, he couldn't stop. All he wanted was to drink up Yijeong's moans.

"Have I not been clear enough?" Yijeong whined, body trembling from the urge to touch and be touched. His mind was on fire, he couldn't see straight, but he wanted more, he wanted to see red and he still wasn't there yet.

"Be careful what you wish for, baby," Kyungil growled into Yijeong's neck and let go. He let go of all of his restraint, all of his apprehension, all of his fear of breaking Yijeong because Yijeong wanted to be broken and Kyungil had never wanted a single thing more in life other than to completely shatter him. "Turn around now." His vision was tunneled on Yijeong. Yijeong turned around and Kyungil sunk his fingers into Yijeong's hair and took a handful, pulling his back into Kyungil's chest. "Can you put yourself back together if I tear you to pieces?" Kyungil used all of his strength and slammed Yijeong into the wall, he yelled out but Kyungil followed closely behind to grind his cock into Yijeong's ass. His face was throbbing, but it only made his cock twitch more as he pressed back into Kyungil who pressed him harder into the wall, a wanton moan escaping his swollen lips from the pressure on his aching cock. With Kyungil's hand still in Yijeong's hair, he pulled him back again and bit his shoulder, causing Yijeong's hips to thrust forward, looking for friction. 

"More," Yijeong croaked out, desperate for more. More, more, more. Kyungil groaned and slammed him back into the wall. Yijeong's vision was fuzzy, but he wanted more.  
"Fuck, look at you." Kyungil turned him around and placed his hand on Yijeong's already bruising cheek. He rubbed Yijeong's skin with his thumb, amused eyes running over his face as his thumb found the cut on Yijeong's lip and pressed on it. Yijeong whined, eyebrows furrowed, until Kyungil did it again as the same time he slotted his thigh in between Yijeong's legs. Yijeong moaned at the mix of the pleasure and the pain, hips thrusting forward to grind on Kyungil's thigh. "That's not enough, though, is it?" Yijeong tried to focus on Kyungil's voice, but his head was pounding and his cock was throbbing. He felt Kyungil's hand fall from his face and loosely wrap around his throat. Yijeong hummed and the pressure on his throat took his breath away. "Words, Yijeong, you know better." Kyungil let go of Yijeong's throat and took his lips in his own, a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips themselves. Yijeong decided he didn't want the rules or the restrictions, he never was one to follow them anyway. He put both of his hands on Kyungil's neck and dug his nails in, dragging them down, finally leaving marks of his own. Kyungil pulled back and growled, but it was a feeble attempt because Yijeong continued his rough endeavor down Kyungil's body until his hand cupped Kyungil's neglected cock and squeezed, pulling on the strings that were holding Kyungil together. 

"It's never enough. I want to taste the way you bleed, I want to taste you, Kyungil," Yijeong pleaded and Kyungil's lidded eyes dropped to Yijeong's lips. He raised the knife he was still holding and made a second cut into Yijeong's bottom lip, watching the blood collect into a droplet and, as soon as it was about fall, Yijeong pushed his tongue out and gathered it. Kyungil groaned and thrust the knife into the wall next to Yijeong's head. Yijeong smiled wickedly and Kyungil's insides coiled up tight, exuding fire from every part of him. 

"I want to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock, Yijeong. I want to fuck that filthy mouth of yours," Kyungil moaned out with Yijeong still palming Kyungil's clothed erection. Yijeong only responded by licking his bottom lip, smearing what blood had collected in that short moment, and sinking to his knees. Kyungil looked down at Yijeong tugging down his jeans and boxers and had to put his hands on the wall to brace himself. He sucked in a sharp breath when cool air hit his cock, then almost choked when Yijeong immediately kitten licked the head, eyes glued to Kyungil. He groaned and grabbed the base of cock, rubbing it around Yijeong's open mouth, over the cuts on his lip, taking in the sight of Yijeong moaning and palming himself while he waited for Kyungil's cock. "This will be more than enough for you," Kyungil gruffly promised before pushing himself into Yijeong's warm cavern. Yijeong tongued the underside of Kyungil's cock, tracing the vein up to the head before sinking his mouth back onto it until he could feel Kyungil's cock hit the back of his throat. Kyungil moaned, loudly, as Yijeong choked. Kyungil looked down at Yijeong, at his lips wrapped around his cock, finger prints pressed into his neck, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes, and blood and saliva running down his chin, and he smiled at him. That's when Yijeong saw it again, that same flash of macabre across Kyungil's face like he had seen before, and that's all it took for him to relax his throat around Kyungil's cock. He moaned, the vibrations shooting up Kyungil's cock and electrifying his whole body. Kyungil rested his head against the wall, inbetween his hands, to regain his composure, the chuckle dying in his throat when Yijeong hollowed out his cheeks. 

"I'm going to fucking wreck you, Yijeong," Kyungil snarled, pushing himself from the wall and roughly grasping a handful of Yijeong's hair, staring him in the eyes. Yijeong shuddered at how animalistic Kyungil looked, the raw hunger in his eyes and the vicious smirk set on his lips. "Hands up now," Kyungil commanded and Yijeong complied immediately, putting both hands in the hair, mouth still filled with Kyungil's cock. Kyungil used his free hand to hold Yijeong's to the wall, then let his head fall back onto his shoulders before roughly thrusting into Yijeong's mouth. Yijeong choked, wholly unprepared for the action, and his throat tightened around Kyungil's cock, ripping a guttural moan from his throat. Yijeong quickly composed himself and focused back on relaxing his throat as Kyungil set a brutal pace, fucking into Yijeong's mouth with abandon. The thrusts were hard and deep, and tears were running down Yijeong's face as his neglected cock throbbed in time with each snap of Kyungil's hips. Kyungil looked down at Yijeong and bit his lip at the sight of Yijeong, fucked out and desperate to touch himself. The hot coils in his abdomen were getting tighter and tighter, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, and he felt so close to the fire that he wanted to consume him, but not close enough, not yet. He slowed his pace and untangled his hand from Yijeong's hair, a deranged smile splitting his face. 

"You come when I say so," Kyungil's voice was more high-pitched than usual, a crazed edge to every word, but no less commanding. He reached up and grabbed the handle of the knife, pulling it out of the wall. Yijeong groaned when Kyungil spun the knife in his hand, before looking at Yijeong. Kyungil released one of Yijeong's hands, the one Kyungil had cut earlier, and he lowered it, cautiously, to his own cock, sliding his hand over it with pressure and moaning. "Yijeong," Kyungil groaned from the vibrations, "did I say you could touch yourself?" Yijeong moved his hand away like he had been shocked, but still dared to glare up at Kyungil, who's smile grew again. 

"This knife is yours, so it's only right that I give it back to you. And I'll let you cum, too. But you cum when I cum, and I only cum when I see red," Kyungil explained, his tone still crazed, smile still deranged, and eyes still sucking Yijeong's soul from his body. Yijeong's body tingled everywhere the second Kyungil said the words and placed the blade of his own knife into his hand that was still pinned to the wall. Yijeong instinctly squeezed on it, his favorite material item, unfazed by the searing pain of a blade sinking into his skin. He pulled his mouth off of Kyungil's cock, grazing it with his teeth as he went, and Kyungil got the message, grabbing and pulling Yijeong's hair before pulling out of Yijeong's mouth completely and snapping his hips forward. Kyungil's thrusts lost their grace quickly, but Yijeong could barely register it through the sensations of pleasure building inside of him with the force of a moving train and the burning pain shooting from his bleeding hand down his arm. Kyungil's grip in Yijeong's hair tightened and suddenly Yijeong couldn't feel the pain in his hand past the pain in his head. Kyungil tore his gaze from Yijeong's stretched lips and rolled back eyes to look at the blood running over his hand and down Yijeong's arm and he threw his head back. He thrust his cock into Yijeong until he slammed into the back of his throat, then put his hand on the back of Yijeong's head to hold him there as he shot ropes of cum down his throat and listened to him gag and choke.

"Yes, that's a good boy, cum for me- fuck, cum, Yijeong, now," Kyungil was growling and moaning and coming undone to the feeling of blood on his hands and a hot mouth on his cock. Yijeong didn't have to touch himself to cum in his pants, his sight growing fuzzy. Pain, pleasure, and a lack of oxygen all painted stars on his vision, the taste of Kyungil's cum suffocated him, and the pain of his blade burying itself into his skin made him high, higher than he's ever felt. Kyungil pulled out of Yijeong's mouth and sunk to his knees, in front of Yijeong, panting heavily. Yijeong's knife fell to the floor while Kyungil's blood soaked hand fell onto his thigh and, despite barely having caught his breath, Yijeong grabbed Kyungil's hand and looked up, smirking, before wrapping his lips around two of Kyungil's fingers, sucking them and hollowing his cheeks around them. Kyungil felt his cock painfully twitch in interest as he watched, in awe, as Yijeong's ruined mouth, dripping with saliva and cum, licked blood from his fingers. Yijeong moaned and pulled Kyungil's fingers out of his mouth with an obscene 'pop'. Yijeong let Kyungil's hand fall from his and shot his injured hand out to grab Kyungil's throat, not to squeeze, only to smear the blood over his flawless skin. Kyungil didn't even blink, hynotized by Yijeong's actions. 

"Next time I'm coming for blood, hyung. Yours, not mine." Yijeong's voice was gravelly and it cracked as he spoke, but he felt the same kind of sick hunger that he had seen pass over Kyungil's face twice earlier. Kyungil cocked an eyebrow at the confidence Yijeong spoke with then shrugged.

"Your bloodlust has always intrigued me, but I wasn't aware you had a death wish, Yijeong." Kyungil simpered as he pushed himself up off of the floor, pulling his pants up and tucking himself in. He walked over to his desk and sat on it, staring at Yijeong, who was still a bloody mess on the floor, glaring daggers at Kyungil.

"Get your shit together and get out. Tomorrow's payday. If you're lucky, Sihyoung will still be bitter and you can see what his insides look like."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT WAS IN THE SAFE?! WILL SIHYOUNG DIE BY YIJEONG'S HANDS? OR BY JAEHO'S HANDS? WILL HE EVEN DIE AT ALL?! WILL YIJEONG EVER BE A DOM TO KYUNGIL?! (the answer to that last one is obviously no, we all know that)
> 
> I hope you liked this story! It was supposed to be much shorter, and only smut, but I'm pretty much the worst at writing short fics. I wrote the smut part in the cafe of a bookstore HAHAHAHAHHA >:]
> 
> p.s. sorry if there are any mistakes, this wasn't beta'd, but I actually found a sweet angel who would beta my writing, oh my gosh, I feel so lucky and happy! Huzzahh!


End file.
